Let us remain together forever
by Tit Ange 57
Summary: Un tit délire avec les persos des Whites Wolfs. Chap 2: Kim et Kazé qui chante Ti amo et tous qui chante Moi j'ai une théorie. Ben ça promet.
1. Rencontre en Egypte

**Let us remain together forever.**

_**Auteur: Amy Undomiel. **__**Genre: Yaoi, lemon, hétéro, torture, humour, aventure. **__**Série: Beyblade(saison 1), FF:U, Yu-gi-oh, Pokémon, Harry Potter et Lord of the ring. **__**Résumé: Que ce passe t-il quand les 4 équipes internationale de Beyblade vont en Egypte pour passé leur vacance et qu'il rencontre un équipe très étrange, et tout ça en musique(Comédie musicale :D) **__**P.S: Dans cette fic vous trouverais les persos de ma quadrulogie « Les Whites Wolfs » sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 1: Rencontre en Egypte.**

**POV de Kaï**

Je marche dans cette rue depuis plus de 5 min. Je dévisage tout se qui os me regarder quand soudain, mon attention se porte sur elle. Une fille au long cheveux bleu nuit avec deux bleu ciel encadrant sont visage fin légèrement bronzé, de grand yeux noisettes pétillant de malice et de joie mais montrant une fierté sans égale, elle porte un corsé noir en cuir fermé par des ficelles noires, un pantalon moulant noir en cuir et des bottes noir en dain qui le recouvre jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle doit avoir pas plus de 12 ans, vue sa taille moyenne et sa finesse. Comment je le sais ? J'ai une sœur, quand elle avait son age, lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle semble attendre quelqu'un, elle sort une sucette de sa poche, la déballe et la met en bouche. Puis un groupe de mec arriva. Un brun au yeux vert s'approcha d'elle et demanda:

:-Dit ça te dirais de bouger avec moi cette nuit ?

:-Pour que tu me refile tes microbes ? Jamais !

:-Aller Amy, juste cette nuit !

Amy:-Comme pour tes autres conquêtes, Greg ? Tu vas m'utiliser et me jeter après ? J'suis quoi moi, un jouet ?

Gregory:-Oui, tu es un jouet. Mon jouet.

Amy:-Ca, sa m'étonnerais ! Plan B !

Puis là, quatre filles sortir de nulle part. L'une porte les mêmes fringues qu'Amy en bleu glace, elle a de long cheveux bleus glaces et des yeux bleus mauves. La deuxième porte le même ensemble en rouge, elle a de long cheveux brun au reflets roux/blond, des yeux noisettes et une peau métissé. La troisième porte aussi le même ensemble en vert pomme, elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. La dernière porte également le même ensemble mais en bleu océan, elle a les cheveux courts et noirs et des yeux verts orangé.

La blonde:-Permettez moi de me présenter. Je suis Salomé, princesse de Mirkwood.

La noirette:-Moi je suis Amandine, princesse de Terria.

La bleuté:-Moi c'est Kimberley, princesse du Gondor.

La brune:-Et moi je suis Stéphanie, la sœur de Salomé et également princesse de Mirkwood.

Amy:-Les mecs, vous vous êtes fait avoir !

Gregory:-Comment ça ? Sur le mot tu disait que tu te doigtait en pensant à moi !

Elle s'approche de lui et dit:

Amy:-Je t'ai eu…

Gregory:-Préparez vous à tirer !

Toute la bande de gars sortir leurs lanceur armé de leur toupies. Amy sort un lanceur bleu nuit armé d'une toupie bleu nuit au contour bleu ciel. Salomé une toupie verte pomme et un lanceur de la même couleur. Amandine une toupie bleu turquoise et un lanceur bleu eau. Kimberley un lanceur et une toupie bleu glace. Et Stéphanie un lanceur et une toupie rouge feu.

Makenshi:-STOP !

**POV normale.**

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Makenshi, Madoushi, Kazé et Sasuke. Stéphanie et Kimberley sourirent, se réfugient dans les bras de leur petit ami.

Madoushi:-Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des gamins, oui ?

Amy & Gregory:-Oui, oui, c'est bon.

Makenshi:-Alors serrez vous la main.

Ils executèrent l'ordre de Makenshi en se lançant des regards noir. Puis se séparèrent. Kaï s'approcha, il venait de se souvenir qu'il était chargé de trouver une équipe qui s'appelle les « Valkyries ». Il arriva à la hauteur du groupe et demanda:

Kaï(S'adressant à Amy):-S'il vous plait ? Connaissez vous les Valkyries ?

Kimberley:-Ben si elle connaissait pas le nom de sa propre équipe c'est qu'elle est encore plus conne que Jade et son équipe !

Amy lançait du regard des éclaires à sa sœur, puis se rendant conte que Kaï était toujours là, elle lui demanda:

Amy:-Et bien, je me présente. Je suis Amy Elessar, capitaine des Valkyries. Et toi ?

Kaï:-Moi c'est Kaï Hiwatari, capitaine des Bladebreakers.

Amandine:-À donc tu es le champion du monde de Beyblade ?

Kaï:-Oui…enfin, pas vraiment.

Amy:-Au fait, pourquoi tu nous cherche ?

Kaï:-Mr. Dikenson m'a demandé de vous chercher.

Amy:-Et tu sais où il est ?

Kaï:-Il est dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

Salomé:-Ben on y va !

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand un brouillard rouge apparut devant eux. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, ils purent voir un homme à la peau rouge et qui était vêtu d'un costar bleu azur. Amy soupira:

Amy:-Sweet…

Madoushi:-Oh non ! Pas toi.

Sweet(en chatant):-Je vous aurais manqué ?

Ou bien, oublié ?

Je suis de retour

Un peu à la boure.

Et maintenant c'est votre jour de chance,

Car le spectacle commence !

Il claqua des doigts et disparu. Kaï n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme venait de disparaître comme si c'était naturel. Il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et il se détendit en voyant que c'était qu'Amy qui claqua des doigts et disparut comme le reste de son équipe.

Tyson ouvrait les yeux et son regard se posa sur Amy. Il cria:

Tyson:-OH MON DIEU ! C'EST LA COUSINE DE LA COPINE DE TALA !

Amy(posant son index sur la bouche de Tyson):-Chut. Tu vas réveiller Kaï…

Tyson:-Tu dois dormir avec qui ?

Amy(Baillant):-Avec Kaï…

Tyson:-Vas te coucher. Les Bad Boys ont pas du chômer cette nuit.

Amy:-Oui.(Elle se pencha et fit une légère bis sur sa joue) Bonne nuit.

* * *

Moi:-Une autre fic rien que pour la détente…

Amy:-C'est pas trop mal.

Kaï:-Oui c'est vrai.

Moi:-Bon A+ et RIVIEW PLEASE !


	2. Le problème commence!

**Let us remain together forever.**

_**Auteur: Amy Undomiel.**_

_**Genre: Yaoi, lemon, hétéro, torture, humour, aventure.**_

_**Série: Beyblade(saison 1), FF:U, Yu-gi-oh, Pokémon, Harry Potter et Lord of the ring.**_

_**Résumé: Que ce passe t-il quand les 4 équipes internationale de Beyblade vont en Egypte pour passé leur vacance et qu'il rencontre un équipe très étrange, et tout ça en musique(Comédie musicale :D) ?**_

_**P.S: Dans cette fic vous trouverais les persos de ma quadrulogie « Les Whites Wolfs » sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 2: Le problème commence !**

Amy s'allongea à côté de Kaï, qui l'étreignait. Il ouvrit les yeux et dit d'une voix fatigué:

Kaï:-Je ne t'ai pas reconnue…

Amy:-La vérité c'est que moi non plus, je ne t'ai pas reconnu…

Kaï:-Ca fait 6 ans qu'on a était séparés et je t'aime encore…

Amy(Avec un sourire tendre):-Moi aussi…

Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes et allaient tomber dans les bras de Morphée quand des voix s'élevaient dans l'appartement. Intrigué, Kaï et Amy se levèrent et allèrent au salon. Ce qu'ils virent leur cloua le bec.

Kimberley:-Ti amo, redis-moi ti amo,  
Garde-moi, ti amo,  
Même si je sais que je ne suis pas ton unique et que tu l'aimes aussi,  
Que la vie est ainsi,  
Ti amo c'est mon cri,  
Entends-moi même dans le silence dans lequel j'ai plongé ma vie,  
Sans toi je ne serais plus moi,  
Je l'envie et je t'aime,  
Comme l'oiseau déploie ses ailes tu t'envoles vers elle,  
Kazé:-L'amore che a letto si fa,  
Rendimi l'altra meta,  
Oggi ritorno da lei. Primo maggio, sù, coraggio,  
Io ti amo, e chiedo perdono,  
Ricordi chi sono...  
Apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica e,  
Kimberley:-Ti amo de tout mon être,  
Mon coeur, mon corps et ma tête,  
Je crains toujours tes "peut-être",  
Kazé:-Dammi il sono di un bambino che fa,  
Sogna... cavalli e si gira,  
E un po'di lavoro,  
Fammi abbracciare una donno che stira cantando,  
Kimberley:-Ti amo, Je t'ai dans la peau,  
Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour effacer tes défauts,  
Toutes ses promesses, rien que des mots,  
Kazé:-Io ti amo, e chiedo perdono,  
Ricordi chi sono...  
Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo,  
Ti amo de tout mon être,  
Mon coeur, mon corps et ma tête,  
Je crains toujours tes "peut-être",  
Kazé:-Dammi il sono di un bambino che fa,  
Sogna... cavalli e si gira,  
E un po'di lavoro,  
Fammi abbracciare una donna che stira cantando,  
Kimberley:-Ti amo, je t'ai dans la peau,  
Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour effacer tes défauts,  
Toutes ses promesses, rien que des mots  
Kazé & Kimberley:-Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo,…

Puis d'un coup, ils rougirent et le couple se sépara, honteux d'avoir exprimé leurs sentiments de la sorte. Quand à Kaï et Amy, ils ne pouvaient retenir leurs fou rire. C'était trop marrant. Amy se calma et dit:

Amy:-Demain on trouvera un moyen d'arrêter se sortilège. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Et ils partirent se coucher en pensant que demain ne serrait pas une journée facile.

Dimanche, 6 novembre 2005, 7h30:

Tout le monde était dans la cuisine pour parler de ce qui c'était passé.

Kimberley:-On était dans le salon entrain de se disputer. Et puis d'un coup je me suis mise à chanter.

Kazé:-Ouais c'était blizzard. On ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher.

Amy(Se frottant le menton):-Je savais qu'il préparait un mauvais c…

Mais elle fut coupé par la voix de Makenshi qui chantait:

Makenshi:-Moi j'ai une théorie,

C'est pour nous faire peur.

Ah non pour ça il faut monter la barre plus haut…

Salomé:-Moi j'ai une théorie,

C'est une diverssion.

Ah non sinon Amy l'aurait remarqué…

Max:-Moi j'ai une théorie,

C'est peut être Boris.

Ah non il est trop con pour ce servir de la magie…

Tyson:-Moi j'ai une théorie,

C'est peut être des Illimités.(Se prend le regard noir des Valkyries)

Ah non ils sont trop persécutés…

J'adore la terre, et mon grand père,

Finalement je ferrais mieux de me taire…

Amandine:-Moi j'ai un théorie,

C'est peut être des Gobelins malins.

Kaï:-Moi j'ai une théo…(Amandine qui le coupe avec une music très rock)

Amandine:- Ils sont plus hostiles que tout le monde suppose.

Avec leurs têtes à claques.

Ils ne sentent pas la rose.

C'est quoi ces airs de chochottes.

Et ces horribles furoncles'verts clairs.

Gobelins, gobelins, j'crois qu'c'est des gobelins (La musique se calme)

…Ou p't'être bien mon chien(Son chien lui lance un regard qui tue même si t'es déjà mort !)

Kaï:-Toute cette théorie paraît maladroite.

Mais l'affaire est très sérieuse,

Ils faut bien qu'on en débatte.

Amy:-Moi j'ai une théorie,

C'est pas très important, car…

Ensembles nous sommes vraiment les meilleurs,  
Rien ni personne ne peut nous faire peur.  
L'apocalypse,  
C'est plus un mystère.  
Les mêmes fausses pistes,  
Faut pas s'en faire.  
Tous sauf Kaï et Kazé:-Faut être plongé au cœur de l'action,  
Pour pouvoir trouver une solution.  
Tous sauf Kazé:-Y faut qu'ça casse,  
Ou bien qu'ça passe.  
La mort est la…

Amy:-J'suis morte deux fois.  
Tous sauf Kaï et Kazé:-Ensembles nous sommes vraiment les meilleurs.

Kaï:-Nous sommes les meilleurs.  
Tous sauf Kaï et Kazé:-Rien ni personne ne peut nous faire peur.  
Kaï:-Tous ensembles.  
Tous sauf Kaï et Kazé:-Ensembles on a pas peur.  
Amandine:-Y'a quand même les Gobelins.

Tous se regardèrent et crièrent:

Tous:-QUE DIEU AI PITIE DE NOUS !

* * *

Moi:-Kaï ! Tu chante comme un dieu !

Kaï:-Merci…

Moi:-Et toi Amy ! Ta du cran pour sortir un truc pareille !

Amy:-Merci…

Moi:-Je vous laisse. RIVIEW PLEASE !


End file.
